


In Bad Taste

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Disco, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda wants to go dancing.  Duncan says no thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "disco" and to write a drabble.

"Oh, look." Amanda pointed to a newspaper advertisement. "Retro Disco Night. Let's go!"

 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Duncan muttered.

 

"Disco not your thing, Highlander?" Methos asked.

 

"I was at a disco when I first heard Connor had one of his--" Duncan made airquotes with his fingers, "--episodes."

 

Methos smirked. "He has one of those every fifty years: thinking everyone is dead and he's the Winner. I thought you'd be used to it by now."

 

"Well, I'm not."

 

"And no disco," Amanda pouted.

 

Duncan glanced at the paper. "There's a Glenn Miller concert we could go to."


End file.
